


Sugar and Spice

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Relationship, Regret, Season/Series 06, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Sue was not an impulsive woman, nor was she an impetuous woman. She didn’t rush to make decisions. Nonetheless, in that moment, her future came into focus like the lenses being changed from one to two. Better or worse?Worse.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT who asked for a season 6 story of Sue seeing Kent happily out on a date

 

It had taken a week to get reservations at the restaurant. That would have intolerable even during her tenure working for the vice president. While she was working for the president it was unthinkable.

It was Jonah’s fault. The shutdown had infuriated everyone, and the fury was even being lashed out at politicians who had done everything to prevent it. Worst of all it was being aimed at their hardworking staff. Specifically, Sue.

Sue narrowed her eyes at her husband. He sheepishly stopped tugging at his collar. it was like bringing a caveman out to dinner.

‘Happy anniversary,’ he said, holding up his glass.

‘Happy anniversary,’ Sue said.

The wine was mediocre. The food was overcooked. Her husband was retelling her the same anecdote she had heard thirteen times already that day. After two years of marriage she had all his stories and jokes. His friends had begun to grate on her nerves and his family bored her.

‘Maybe tonight we could have some fun,’ he said.

‘If you like.’

‘It’s been weeks,’ he said.

Sue drank her wine. ‘I already agreed.’

His knife scraped across his plate. ‘My mom was saying... You know. She’d love a –’

‘No,’ she said.

‘I didn’t finish,’ he protested.

Sue waved her hand.

‘She’d love another grandchild.’

Sue ate a mouthful of food. ‘Are you finished?’

‘Yeah,’ he said.

She looked at him. ‘No.’

He set his jaw. ‘We can’t even discuss it?’

‘We discussed it when we began dating,’ Sue said. ‘I was extremely clear. I was also clear at Christmas and both your birthdays. Why do we keep having this conversation?’

He leaned back in his chair. ‘You might’ve changed your mind.’

Sue was not an impulsive woman, nor was she an impetuous woman. She didn’t rush to make decisions. Nonetheless, in that moment, her future came into focus like the lenses being changed from one to two. Better or worse?

Worse.

Sue put her knife and fork on the plate next to the mostly uneaten food. She picked up her purse. She stood up and pushed her chair in.

‘You’ve just been to the restroom,’ he said.

‘I’m leaving; the restaurant and you,’ she said.

‘Don’t be hysterical!’

She raised her eyebrow. ‘I am never hysterical. Be out of the house tomorrow. I’ll spend the night in a hotel.’

‘You must be joking,’ he said.

Sue shook her head. ‘You never understood my sense of humour.’

***

It was a warm night. She would have enjoyed it, if the shutdown hadn’t resulted in trash being piled up in the street. Sue pulled on her gloves. She wasn’t cold but buttoning them up gave her something else to concentrate on. She would find a cafe or similar to sit in while she looked for a nearby hotel with a vacancy. Yes. That’s what she would do. In the morning she would have the locks changed and start proceedings.

Sue had no time and no interest in procrastination. Once a thing was decided it should be done. It was very simple. She walked without an initial destination in mind. Perhaps then she should have been less surprised to find herself outside a secluded late-night coffee shop to which Kent had brought her twice.

It was lit by a mixture of softly diffuse lamps and candles. The tables were irregularly matched, and the battered chairs with patched cushions. As Sue swung open the door, she smelled fresh coffee and a mix of sugar, cinnamon, and vanilla.

The tiny Armenian woman behind the counter gave Sue a welcoming nod, as if it hadn’t been years but only days. ‘What pie do you have?’

‘Rhubarb. Apple. Cherry. Coffees are on the board.’

Sue bought a piece of apple pie and a large coffee with two shots of hazelnut liquor. The dishes were earthenware and warm to the touch. She found a table in the corner of the room and sat down. What had she thought when he had brought her here? He was, in many ways, precisely as slickly sophisticated as his tailored suits and expensive education suggested. He had a large boat which he took out most weekends. He drove a high-end Mercedes.

But for their first date he _literally_ took he for a coffee. For their second date he took for a walk. For their third date he had packed a picnic and taken her to a concert in the park. He had brought her here afterwards and had wrapped his long fingers around the mug as he sipped his coffee with every sign of enjoyment. He had offered to take her camping, speaking warmly of stargazing, hiking, and toasting marshmallows over a campfire.

Sue sipped her coffee. The alcohol flushed warmth through her throat and down into her chest. The knots in her muscles unwound a notch even as the caffeine sparked her wakefulness. 

Sue sipped another mouthful of coffee, enjoying the slight hint of hazelnut. She put down her coffee and took a bite of apple pie. It had been a long time since she indulged in anything so heavy in fat and sugar. She had shared a slice of cherry pie with Kent the first time they came here. He had temped her to eat more, amused and teasing about her reluctance to luxuriate in food.

Sue closed her eyes as she sat back. It was warmer now. She loosened her scarf as she continued to drink her coffee. She knew that she should drink more slowly. She had hardly touched her dinner and lunch was hours ago.

She felt a rush of cooler air as the front door was opened. Sue shivered and pulled her shawl around her. A couple entered the coffee shop: a slim blonde and a taller grey-haired man.

Sue tensed as she watched them go to the counter. She hadn’t spoken to Kent since the inauguration. She’d seen him around, but not that close. They hadn’t spoken. He didn’t have to speak for her to recognise him. He didn’t even need to show his face.

She didn’t recognise the blonde.

Kent was touching her hand, playing with her fingers. It wasn’t a showy gesture. It wasn’t a claim and it wasn’t a flirtation. She could see from his expression and his stance that it was unconscious. Unthinking.

Sue gulped down more coffee.

Kent spoke to the Armenian woman behind the counter. As he spoke, he was signing the words, translating for the blonde.

Had Amy said something about Kent dating? There was something, something about him dating around. Pathetic for a man his age, etcetera, etcetera. But Amy doesn’t have the healthiest view of dating and relationships. She was not a reliable witness.

Sue shifted position to watch them walk to a table on the far side of the room. The blonde was very engaged, chattering away far too much, but Kent seemed quite amused.

Had she ever been so voluble? No. The idea was uncomfortable. Even with Kent who had been genuinely interested in her thoughts, who asked questions and actually listened to answers... no. She couldn’t remember her husband asking questions during conversations. That would require that he stop talking about himself for five minutes and that was clearly impossible.

Kent and the blonde had two pieces of pie, but were eating both. One was evidently apple but Sue couldn’t tell if the other was cherry or rhubarb.

Kent made a gesture with his fork and the blonde burst into laughter. She slapped his arm and he smiled.

Obviously, someone was getting laid tonight.

Sue stabbed her pie with her fork.

She and Kent went on four dates before they slept together. They had agreed to take it slow. Sue had been extremely wary of dating someone from work, let alone someone significantly more senior.

The first date had ended with him kissing her on the cheek, and asking if he could see her again It had been an exercise in exquisite frustration.

The second date had ended with a gentle kiss on the lips.

The third date ended with a warmer kiss.

On the fourth date she dragged him into the house.

Sue bit her lip as Kent stood, but he was only going to the rest room. Sue took the opportunity to buy another coffee, this time with two shots of an almond liqueur.

‘You want more pie?’ the server asked doubtfully.

‘No,’ Sue said and fled back to her table.

She almost dropped her cell when she pulled it out. Amy was a poor source of gossip, and Sue hadn’t spoken to her in months. That would be awkward.

Gary was much better and, although Sue would in no way consider him a friend, he was so desperate for human contact that he would certainly respond. Even as a source of gossip, Gary’s desperation was off-putting. Still, it was just a text message. How bad could it be?

Sue looked up after she fumbled through sending the text. It was possible that the second mistake was a drink. Mistake. The second drink was a mistake.

Kent was sat with the blonde. Now he was speaking: his hands deftly signing faster than Sue could catch. Had he already known ASL or had he learned that for her? Either was plausible. Kent was given to random and inexplicable passions. He had more hobbies than anyone Sue had ever met.

Sue enjoyed literature, wine, and exercise. Those were her hobbies. Kent preferred movies to literature, but they enjoyed discussing wine and their differing exercise regimes. Sue was building strength. Kent was focussed on flexibility. Once, when they were sat on his boat, watching the sun set, he had wrapped his leg around hers.

She’d had an odd, instinctive panic. It was too close. Too much.

Sue had no romantic or metaphysical feelings about sex. She had never believed it had to be a particularly intimate act. Kent did. He liked to acknowledge it as some sort of merging. It made her uncomfortable. The openness on his face afterwards, the way he touched her, and the gentleness in his voice made her uneasy.

She missed it. She missed it when her husband rolled over without a word and went to sleep. She missed it when she saw Kent at work, and his mask was back in place. She missed it now.

Sue gulped her coffee and Googled for a nearby hotel room. When she finished, Kent had his jacket on and the blonde was out of sight. But her jacket was on her chair. Restroom then. Kent’s gaze wandered around the room, catching her eye before she had time to look away.  

Shit.

He smiled slightly, inclined his head, and walked across to her.

‘I didn’t see you there,’ he said.

‘I’m hiding,’ she said.

‘Oh. Who from?’

Sue pushed her plate and mug away. ‘Mostly myself.’

His expression softened. ‘Bad day?’ he asked.

‘Fabulous day. She stood, and he offered her his arm for balance.

‘Careful.’ Kent said. ‘A little more liqueur than wise I think.’

Sue scowled. ‘Did I ask for you to judge me?’

He held up his hands. ‘I didn’t mean to. It was badly expressed affection.’

Sue picked up her purse. ‘Do you?’

He stepped back to let her walk around the table.

‘Do you what have affection,’ she said. ‘For me.’

Kent glanced towards the restroom door. ‘Yes,’ he said. ‘’I’m very fond of you, Sue –’

‘As a friend,’ she said sourly.

‘What’s happened?’ he asked quietly.

She shook her head. ‘Nothing.’

Kent chewed his lower lip. ‘I’ll call you a cab.’

Sue heard the restroom door open. Great. Just what she needed.

‘Where are you living now?’ he asked, tapping the number into his cell.

Sue shook her head as she watched the blonde walk to their table.

‘Hotel tonight,’ Sue said. ‘Locks changed tomorrow.’

It was the wrong thing to say. He thumbed off the cell.

‘You split up?’ he asked.

Sue waved her hand. He was going to ask something else, but the blonde walked over. She was older than Sue, but younger than Kent. She didn’t even do Sue the compliment of looking jealous, let alone pissed.

‘This is Sue,’ he said, signing the words. ‘I was just about to call her a cab,’ he said.

Julie gave Sue another look, more thoughtful this time, and a mixture of recognition and assessment. She knew exactly who Sue was.

Good.

She smiled, offered Sue her hand, and then said something to Kent.

‘Julie says... that we can drop you at home,’ he said, with only a little hesitation. ‘It’s late and she’d worry about you in a cab.’ Kent looked a little sheepish. ‘I’d worry for any man who was foolish enough to attack you.’

Sue picked up her purse. ‘I’m going to a hotel,’ she said. ‘I left my husband tonight.’

Julie’s eyes widened.

Kent frowned as he concentrated. ‘Julie doesn’t think you should be alone tonight,’ he said. ‘Do you have friends you can stay with?’

Sue looked at them balefully. ‘No.’

Kent sighed. ‘Sue, I’m not convinced that putting you in a cab to be by yourself in a hotel would be the responsible thing to do.’

Julie nodded empathically.

‘I don’t care,’ Sue said, her shoulders slumping. ‘I just want to go to bed.’

‘Julie says she’ll drive,’ Kent said.

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘Of course she does.’

***

Kent opened the car door and offered Sue his arm.

‘Your girlfriend is right there,’ Sue said.

‘She doesn’t need any assistance.’

Fine. Whatever. She was feeling dizzy as fuck anyway.

‘Is that your cell?’ Kent asked after she checked in.

‘Probably Gary,’ Sue muttered.

She saw Julie ask something and Kent shake his head.

‘Gary works for President Meyer. He’s... not the kind of man who has friends, least of all women friends,’ Kent said.

Sue looked at them. ‘Gary is a prissy, thin-skinned, stalker, obsessed with appearances. He’s very pitiable.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I think this is your door.’

‘I feel unwell,’ Sue said.

Julie swept Sue’s hair off her shoulders, and took her into the bathroom. Julie wet some Kleenex in the sink and dampened Sue’s face.

"Thank you,’ Sue said.

‘You’re welcome, ‘Julie said carefully. ‘He’s not worth it. He’s just your starter husband. Pfft.’

Sue’s lips twitched into her small smile. ‘I will remember that.’

There was tap on the door.

‘I’ve made some tea.’ Kent called through the door.

Sue opened the door. ‘I’m not throwing up.’

‘A fact I’m sure that we’re all grateful for,’ Kent said.

‘I’m not as drunk as you think I am,’ Sue said.

Julie slipped past Kent and into the room.

‘Okay,’ Kent said to Sue.

Sue squared her shoulders. ‘I need to use the bathroom.

She saw his gaze sweep the room quickly.

‘It’s a hotel room bathroom,’ she said sourly. ‘There are no pills or razor blades. If some random, bizarre impulse to hurt myself strikes, I would will have to use a tiny bottle of shampoo.’

Kent gazed at her. ‘Maybe I’m worried about you hurling me.’

‘Go drink tea and let me pee,’ Sue said.

***

Gary’s text was typically long and smothered with personal information that she hadn’t asked for and certainly didn’t care about. Something drove Gary to push the limits of texts until they squealed. Eventually, buried in the middle of a sentence about Selina’s book launch, she found the answer to her question.

_Her name is Julie & shes a kindergarten teacher. Theyve been dating 4 a few months now. It seems serious. Hes taken her 2 work functions like dinner with Minority Leader Furlong. I havent met her but Will says that she’s sweet & Kent likes her a lot._

Sue shoved the cell into her pocket. Kent had taken her to Amy’s dinner party, but never to anything outside of the immediate staff.

A kindergarten teacher. How _twee_. She probably baked cookies and made quilts. What could she and Kent even have to talk about?

Sue put her cell away and yanked open the bathroom door. Kent was looking up at the cookie cutter art on the walls, while Julie sipped her tea.

‘Thank you bringing me here.’ Sue said.

Kent looked at her. ‘If you want to talk –’

‘I don’t,’ she said, folding her arms.

He looked across at Julie, who quickly finished her tea. She walked over and touched Sue’s upper arm briefly.

‘Julie says it was really nice to meet you,’ Kent said.

Sue gave her a brisk nod.

Julie caught Kent’s fingers and gave them a squeeze before she left.

‘Sue –’

‘No, Kent.’ Sue took a step back. ‘Thank you for the ride. You should go now. Your girlfriend is waiting.’

Kent was quiet for several seconds, just looking at her. ‘You can talk to me. I’ll listen.’

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ she said tightly.

Kent sighed. ‘I know,’ he said. ‘But please think about it.’ He kissed her cheek. ‘Perhaps we could have lunch soon. I’ll call you.’

Sue gave a stiff nod, and followed him to the door. She shot it after him and dragged the chain across. She listened to his footsteps growing distant and then walked to the window. From here she could see their car. Julie was waiting. After a few minutes she saw Kent leave the hotel and walk across to the car.

He kissed Julie and then got in the car.

Sue watched the car drive away. She pulled the curtain shut, got undressed, got into bed, and turned off the lights from the switch by the bedside table.

Then she pulled the covers over her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

The End.

 


End file.
